Part Of The Job
by LaylaBinx
Summary: "Dammit Mike, its my job to know! Its my job to know when you get yourself into trouble and when someone hurts you! Its my God damn job!" Kinda dark actually O.o Good ending though, I promise!
1. The Alley

**Hello my lovely darlings! I've been obsessing with this idea for nearly three weeks now and just got a chance to do something with it O.o I hope you all like it! :D**

**I own nothing =/**

* * *

Mike pedaled slowly, weaving his way along the nearly empty sidewalk into the familiar streets that lined his neighborhood. It was late, nearly 9:30, when he'd finally left Pearson Hardmen, deciding to leave the rest of his paperwork to finish in the morning. They had a huge case coming up, one of the biggest ones Mike had ever worked on at the firm, and he was determined to do everything flawlessly. That meant taking his time on the files and being careful not to miss any mistakes or inconsistencies that could be brought up during the trial. He was tired and had started to lose focus on the things he was reading so it seemed like a logical place to call it a night. The paperwork would still be there in the morning.

He turned a corner carefully, coasting along the slightly sloped sidewalk and thinking back on the case. His mind had been preoccupied ever since he left the building and he wasn't necessarily paying attention to the streets surrounding him. Which made it that much easier for someone to knock him off his bike and drag him into an alley.

The hit came fast and hard, like a freight train slamming into his side, and he toppled over the edge of his bike. He landed hard on the ground with a started grunt and was immediately grabbed by the lapels of his suit and dragged to his feet. No sooner had he gotten upright though, did the assailant haul him into an alley and throw him into a pile of trash cans sitting next to the wall.

Mike's mind was racing, his heart pounding painfully against the insides of his ribs. There were two men, both dressed in dark, plain clothing, and they were looking at him maliciously. One of them grabbed his bike, keeping it far away from him, and both of them used their bodies to block the mouth of the alley. It was dark, the building casting long, inky shadows between the crevices, and unless he made some kind of noise, no one was going to see anything that happened in the alley. Even worse, both buildings served as office buildings during the day so that meant there was abaolutely no one inside to hear him even if he did call for help.

"Well, well," one of the men drawled, taking a slow, deliberate step forward. "Looks like we caught ourselves a suit."

His partner grinned nastily and Mike felt his stomach do a slow, oily flip. "That's a nice jacket you're wearing, pretty boy. Probably cost a good deal of money, too." His hand was tucked into the pocket of his jeans and Mike couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped him when he pulled out a switch blade and flicked it open menacingly.

"L-Look..." Mike started, trying his best to contain the trembling in his voice. "You can have my wallet, my bike, whatever you want. I don't have much but you can take it. Its yours." He reached into his own pocket and pulled out his wallet, tossing it onto the filthy ground in front of him. He'd never been mugged before, pick-pocketed a few times, yes, but never a face-to-face mugging. They had weapons and he wasn't about to delude himself into thinking they wouldn't use them.

The men looked at each other and laughed, a sound that made Mike's skin crawl. "Your wallet, huh?" One of them asked, taking a step forward and snatching the wallet off the ground, flipping it open carelessly. He took out the few credit cards Mike owned, along with the small amount of cash he had on him, and fanned them out in his hand. He looked at the contents of the wallet and then glared at Mike. "You know, for a suit you don't have a lot to offer." He looked at his partner, the man holding the knife, casually. "I think he's holding out on us."

Before Mike could blink, the other man had crossed the alley toward him and grabbed him by the fronts of his jacket again, slamming him violently into the brick wall behind him. Mike's head bounced against the unforgiving bricks painfully and he could feel concrete digging into his scalp. He gasped when he felt cold, solid steel pressing into the underside of his jaw.

"You know, we've gone through this scenario a few times before," the man said, his voice lazy and bored like he was reporting the weather. "We take your cards, you go to the police, and then to the bank to close your account. It sort of defeats the purpose of taking anything from you in the first place if we can't use it in the end, you know?" The blade pressed a bit harder into his throat and Mike tried not to whimper.

"We wouldn't have to worry about any of that if there was no victim to run off to the police," the man behind him chimed in helpfully, a twisted smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. _You wouldn't have to worry about any of this if you didn't make a victim in the first place_, Mike thought uselessly as the blade continued to dig into his throat. He winced when it pressed a bit too deep and something warm and sticky began to trickle down the side of his neck and into top of his shirt.

"But you know, it would be really hard for you to make a witness statement if you didn't have, say, your tongue..." The blade moved so suddenly Mike would have missed it had it not been for the cold sharpness suddenly pressed against his bottom lip. "Or, we could simply poke out your eyes so you couldn't pick us out in a line up." The blade moved up, caressing his cheek almost teasingly as it came to rest just above his eyebrow.

Mike could feel his legs shaking, threatening to drop him at any minute. His throat was dry, a sick, cold feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. "Please..." He whispered, trying his best to keep his voice steady.

"Please what?" The man demanded, suddenly moving his hand to grip Mike's jaw tightly in one hand, still teasingly running the knife over his face with the other. "Please let you go? Please leave you alone?"

"I think he means 'please make it quick,'" the other man said, taking a quick step forward and pulling a gun from his pocket. There was an ominous click and the barrel was pressed firmly into the side of Mike's head.

Mike blinked rapidly, fighting the tears that burned the backs of his eyes. He was going to die alone in this alley and no one would ever know what happened to him. He vaguely wondered where his life had gone so terribly wrong that he was about to get both shot _and_ stabbed to death at the same time but didn't have much time to contemplate that fact as the gun pressed harder into his head. It hurt, cold metal digging into his scalp along with the constant poking and sliding of the knife across his face.

"Take off the jacket," one of the men, Mike couldn't be sure which, said and the grip on his jaw tightened slightly. Mike complied, carefully slipped the jacket off without ever moving his head and dropping it onto the ground. The man holding the gun moved away just long enough to grab it and toss it over one shoulder, pocketing the contents of Mike's wallet as well.

"So what should we do now?" The one with the knife asked innocently, dragging the blade of the knife down the side of Mike's face once more and tucking it under his jaw again. "Should we tie up the loose ends? Make sure that this little piggy doesn't go squealing wee wee wee all the way to the police station?"

Mike hadn't prayed in a long time, not since his parents had died, but he figured now would be a good time to start. The hand tightened on his jaw once more, tight enough to bruise, and he closed his eyes.

There was a sudden jerk of movement and Mike felt himself being thrown backwards into the trash cans again, landing painfully on the already dented sides. He tumbled to the ground, landing in a puddle of something that had leaked out of the bottom of one of the cans. The gun was pointed at him, the barrel dark and menacing in the dim light, and Mike prayed.

There was a shot, loud and startling, and then nothing. Mike was cringing, waiting for the inevitable burn of the bullet tearing into his body, but it never came. Nothing did. He opened his eyes slowly, cautiously, and looked to where the two men had been standing. They were both gone, fled to the streets, and Mike was alone in the alley. His bike was gone, as was his messenger bag, and all he was left with were the clothes on his back.

Mike was breathing raggedly, tears burning the corners of his eyes and threatening to fall without his consent. He felt sick and dirty and cold. The collar of his shirt was tacky with blood and he brought one had to his throat to touch the wound. It was tiny, a nick of a cut at best, but he could feel his pulse racing against his fingertips, the blood oozing out quickly in response.

He needed to call someone...the police, Harvey, Batman, somebody, but he realized with a sick, sinking feeling that his phone was in the pocket of the jacket he didn't have anymore. No one came running to see if he needed help, no one showed up to offer assistance. The men had planned it so they could attack him in an area where no one would see or hear what was going on.

Mike wanted to stand up. He wanted to get off the ground and run like hell to his apartment. He wanted to shower off the blood that was still sticking to his neck and the sludge that had leaked out of the trash cans and soaked his clothes. He wanted to get off the ground and get away from this alley. His body had other ideas though and he let out a strangled sob just before he turned to the side and vomitted. He stayed on his hands and knees, trembling and unable to move, for a long time.

* * *

**Poor Mike...I'm so sorry! ;_;**


	2. Avoidance

**Hello my loves! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, you guys are the best! XD Okay, for all my caring!Harvey lovers out there: I'm sorry but its not going to happen for a while =/ It will in the end, I promise, but for the next couple chapters Harvey is kind of a dick. There will be plenty of fluff in the end though, never fear! :D**

**Avoidance and Emotional Numbing**  
**1) Trying to avoid thinking or talking about the traumatic event **  
**2) Feeling emotionally numb **

**This is what Mike is dealing with in this chapter. As much as I want him to burst out with it and be like, "I got mugged, you heartless ass!" he won't because he doesn't want to talk about it =/ Poor baby...**

* * *

When Mike finally staggered into his apartment, his knees were shaking so badly he could barely walk. He ached all over, the muscles in his back twisting into one solid knot from the tops of his shoulders down to the base of his spine. Retrieving the spare key from under the mat was nearly an Olympic event in and of itself and it took every ounce of control he possessed not to fall into a heap in front of his door. He could feel bruises already beginning to form beneath his shirt and didn't want to guess the menanagerie of colors his body was going to turn by morning. His jaw hurt, his head hurt, and his neck throbbed in time with his heartbeat.

He stumbled into the empty apartment and collapsed onto the couch. His hands were shaking, a cold sweat breaking out over his face and neck, and he felt physically sick. His stomach tried to revolt again but there was nothing else to throw up so it settled itself with roiling and flipping irritably. He didn't have a phone, he didn't have any means of transportation, no wallet, and all the work he'd stored in his messenger bag was gone. The files he'd been working on for the better part of two weeks had just been stolen right in front of his eyes. He had absolutely nothing.

Tears welled in his eyes but he couldn't tell what they were from. Relief that he hadn't been killed? Despair at everything that had been stolen? He didn't know but he didn't stop to think as hot tears rolled down his face. He was trembling all over, shaking so badly he vaguely wondered if he was having some sort of seizure. One hand gripped the edge of the couch in a white-knuckle fist and he took a broken, shuddering breath.

He could smell the alley on his skin, trash mixed with blood and sweat. It clung to him like a second skin, putrid and revolting. Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore. He stood abruptly, ignoring the way he legs continued to shake beneath him, and walked to the bathroom. He was tearing his clothes off left and right; pants flung onto the kitchen table, tie on the floor, he didn't care, he just needed to get the clothes off!

He entered the bathroom, completely naked save for his socks, and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. Steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the mirror and clinging to the sink. Mike caught sight of himself right before he stepped into the stall, his reflection staring hollowly back at him. Angry, dark bruises were already beginning to form on his back and side from where he'd been thrown into the trashcans. The cut on his neck had stopped bleeding but there were still rivulets of dark, dried blood sticking to his neck and his collarbone. The skin on one forearm had been completely scraped away, leaving the wound raw and oozing. He was pale, a shadow of bruise beginning to show through on the edges of his jaw where the man's hand had been. Once again, Mike felt physically sick.

He stepped into the shower, wincing a bit when the scalding water made contact with his raw forearm and bruised back. He stood there for a long time, not moving, just letting the hot water wash away the smell of the alley from his skin. He could still feel the knife pressed to his throat, the gun against his head, and it was hard to breathe.

He stood until the water went cold and finally dragged himself from the shower. His skin was clean but he still felt filthy and numb. He wondered how long it would take to ever feel clean again. He wandered into his bedroom, grabbing a clean change of clothes as he passed the dresser and putting them on without thought. His muscles ached in protest as he lifted his arms above his head but he ignored it. He fell onto the bed, hair wet and soaking the pillow, and stared at the ceiling for a long time, trying to think of nothing.

**OOOOO**

Harvey was irritated. He'd been irritated since he got to work that morning and saw that Mike wasn't at his desk. Now it was almost 8:30 and the kid still wasn't there and Harvey was beginning to get even more irritated. Harvey frowned, rapping his fingers on his desk angrily. Mike had ten minutes before Harvey whipped out his phone and started calling him.

About a minute or two later, Mike stumbled into the office, heading straight to his desk without a word. He didn't stop to talk to Donna, didn't pass by Harvey's desk to pick up any new paperwork the older man had for him, he just walked to his desk and sat down.

Harvey stepped out of his office and walked down to Mike's desk, not in the mood for whatever excuse Mike had for being late. He noted with mild annoyance that the younger man's clothes were rumpled and his hair was disheveled like he'd just woken up. "Is there some kind of physical force that prevents you from getting here on time in the morning?" He asked, resting a hand on the top of the cubicle and looking down at his associate.

Mike flushed and looked down, unable to meet his gaze. "Sorry...uh...I had to walk..."

"You walked?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with your bike?" As much as Harvey hated that abominable two-wheeled contraption, it usually got Mike to work on time most days.

The younger man fidgeted a bit with a pen on his desk. "Uh...the tire was flat and I didn't have time to fix it this morning so I just walked."

Harvey frowned, his eyes narrowing. "You could have called a cab."

Mike shook his head slowly. "Needed the excercise, you know?" He smiled weakly but it didn't meet his eyes.

"Yeah, well that excercise put you here thirty minutes late. If you're going to walk somewhere at least make sure you can get there on time," Harvey scolded and Mike had the decency to look abashed. Something was wrong, the younger man wasn't his usual chipper self this morning. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept at all the night before, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was sitting stiffly, back away from the chair, and one arm was resting in his lap. There was a very small cut on his neck and Harvey frowned when he saw it. "What happened to your neck?"

Mike jumped a bit, reaching up and brushing his fingers over the small wound. "Shaving," he answered hollowly.

"Shaving?" Harvey rolled his eyes at the excuse. He knew Mike was hopeless with most things but being unable to shave properly was a new one even for him. He shook his head, seriously in no mood to beat around the bush anymore, and got back to what he'd come for in the first place. "Do you have the Erikson files finished yet?"

Mike flinched again and shook his head. "No...I uh...I lost them."

Harvey blinked incredulously. "You lost them?" He repeated slowly, taking in the younger man's slumped shoulders and down turned eyes. "You lost the Erikson files?"

"Yes."

There was a headache forming behind his eyes and Harvey pressed his thumb to his temple firmly in an effort to ward it off. "Mike..." he said slowly, trying his best not to shout in the slowly filling office. "We've been working on those files for two weeks now. How could you just "lose" them?"

Mike shook his head hurriedly. "Harvey, I'm so sorry...I'll start over on them and-"

"Your God damn right you'll start over on them!" The older man barked and Mike flinched, a few heads turning to look at them. Whatever concern Harvey had felt for Mike at first was gone now, replaced by nothing but irritation and disappointment. "You are going to finish those files and have them in my office by the end of the day. I don't care what you have to do, I don't care how long it takes you, you will not leave this building until every single file is finished and on my desk. Is that clear?" Harvey voice was low and deadly, his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"Yes sir," Mike answered softly, refusing to meet his eyes once more. Harvey pushed away from his desk and stormed down the hallway, disappearing into his office and slamming the door hard enough to startle Donna and make her look up curiously. He didn't have time for this. He didn't have time to babysit Mike if he couldn't get his shit done right. He had a case he needed to win. Mike was on his own.

* * *

**Jerk! I mean...uh...hi?**


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Hello my amazing readers! God, you guys are so awesome! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the alerts, you really know how to make a girl's day! ^.- okay, more Mike!angst and jerk!Harvey in this chapter but also some mama bear!Donna too :D I love Donna, she's the best, and I really want her to get into extreme "don't-touch-my-cub!" mode before the end of this story so if she comes across as a little OOC I apologize O.o**

**Symptoms of intrusive memories:**  
**1) Disturbing dreams about the event**

**Symptoms of increased emotional distress and anxiety:**  
**1) Overwhelming guilt, shame, or embarassment about the event**  
**2) Trouble sleeping**  
**3) Being easily startled or frightened**  
**4) Physical illness such as headaches, nausea, vomiting**  
**5) Trying to avoid thinking or talking about the traumatic event**

* * *

Harvey didn't speak to Mike for the rest of the day. In fact, he barely spoke to him for the next two days. Every morning when he got to the office, Mike was already at his desk, mostly hidden behind stacks and piles of files for their case, his attention completely absorbed by the tasks. He was working harder than Harvey had ever seen him and while the older man should have been at least a little bit proud of that, all he could feel was irritation.

Everytime he thought about Mike losing the Erikson files he got angry all over again. Mike had been working here long enough to know better and to know how important those files were to their case. As always, Harvey viewed Mike as an extention of him and any kind of flaw or weakness was just unacceptable. The logical part of his brain kept trying to point out that it was just a mistake and that it could happen to anyone, Mike just happened to draw the short straw on it. Still, the ruthless lawyer side of his brain, the one that took up almost every corner of his thoughts at all times, said that he didn't have time for slacking and if Mike had lost the files then it was his own damn fault and he was going to clean up that mess all on his own. Harvey didn't have time to hold his hand and tell him everything would be okay and he certainly didn't have time to babysit.

Donna appeared in his office around noon, a very large, very heavy stack of folders in her arms. She walked over to his desk and dumped them uncerimoniously on top, casually brushing hair from her eyes. "Your case files, my liege," she said with a mock bow before stepping back.

Harvey barely looked up at her. "Thanks Donna."

The redhead frowned and quirked an eyebrow. "What's your problem? Your more pissy than usual."

"Mike's an idiot."

"Well yes, we all knew that. Any particular reason he's an idiot today?"

Harvey sighed and finally looked up at her. "He lost the Erikson files. He was supposed to have them done by Tuesday so we could have the rest of the week to meet with the client and go over the case and the trial but he lost them. He's set us back two full days because of his incompetence and I don't have the time or patience to take care of his mess this time."

Donna blinked for a few seconds before she said anything. "Okay. Bitchy. Did you ever ask him how he lost the files?"

"No, Donna, and I don't care to. This was his responsibilty, his job, and his part of the case. If he can't take care of his shit then he's on his own." Harvey looked back down at the papers on his desk in order to break her gaze. He knew something had been up with Mike the day he came in without the files and while he wanted to find out what had happened, he couldn't get over the fact that they'd had to basically start from scratch all over again when they were so close being done in the first place. It pissed him off and no amount of begging, crying, or pleading was going to change that. He didn't want Mike's excuses, he just wanted those files done.

"Wow, you really are in a bad mood." Donna rolled her eyes and started to walk away from his desk but stopped when she got to the door. "Oh, and those are all the Erikson files. Mike finished them this morning."

Harvey looked at the pile, taking in the large quantity of folders and files silently. Mike had finished two weeks worth of work in two days. Even he had to admit it was impressive. Still, he wasn't about to skip down to the younger man's desk and congratulate him on a job well done. He'd meant what he said about Mike not leaving the office until those files were finished and if that meant the younger man stayed overnight and slept at his desk, then so be it. It was time Mike grew up and took care of his own problems.

**OOOOO**

Donna walked back to her desk quietly, her mind drifting back to what Harvey had said earlier. Even if Mike had somehow managed to lose those files it didn't make any sense. Sure, he was a rookie but Mike was one of the most careful, thorough associates she'd ever seen. He double, triple, and quadruple checked everything he did to make sure it was right the first time he turned it in and was just this side of OCD with the work he put in up at the office. To be careless enough to lose important files like that, rookie mistake or not, just didn't seem like something Mike would do.

Harvey hadn't asked; didn't want to know or was just being a stubborn ass, Donna couldn't be sure. She turned away from her desk abruptly, walking down the hall toward Mike's desk. She was curious to a fault but it didn't stop her from wanting to know what was going on.

Despite her better judgement and her desperate attempts not to, Donna was actually starting to care about Mike. He wasn't like the other lawyers and the Harvard cookie-cutter clones that followed them around like lost puppies. Mike smiled and joked and seemed to respect the job instead of having the sense of entitlement the other associates had. He never talked down to her or tried to use his status as a lawyer to hold over her head. He was nothing but polite to her and always stopped to ask how her day was. As much as she hated it, Donna actually liked the kid.

He was still sitting at his desk when she stepped up, nose burried in the contents of a file and a pen twirling absently in between his fingers. He didn't notice when she came up, his attention absorbed completely by the file he was working on. Donna cleared her throat softly and was surprised when Mike physically jumped, looking up quickly with wide, blood-shot blue eyes. She frowned, taking in his haggard appearance and his rumpled clothes. There was a very light shadow of stubble along his jaw and it looked like he hadn't slept or taken a shower in two days.

"Sorry Donna..." he said quietly, clearing his throat and sitting up a bit straighter in his chair. Donna noticed he was moving a bit stiffly, more carefully than he usually did, and brushed it off to hunching over the desk for so long. "I didn't see you come up. Does Harvey need something?"

The redhead frowned again and shook her head. "No, I gave him the files you finished. He should be appeased for a while." She shifted her weight to one hip, leaning her elbow against the wall of the cubicle. "Harvey told me you lost them the first time around."

Mike's face flushed from his hairline to his ears and he looked back down at the papers on his desk. "Yeah...he was pretty pissed."

"Still is," Donna added causally and Mike flinched a bit. "What happened?" She asked, trying not to sound as concerned as she felt. Mike had the expression of someone who was waiting for the axe to fall and it bothered her more than it should.

The younger man shook his head slowly and gave her a tired smile. "Just being careless. I should have been paying closer attention..." There was something else in that sentence, something lying just under the surface of the words that Mike was carefully skating over and Donna wanted nothing more than to shake him like a ragdoll until he told her what was going on. Before she could interrogate him any further though, Mike cleared his throat and looked back up at her. "I'm sorry Donna, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but I really need to get back to this."

She glanced down at the papers on his desk briefly and nodded. "Have it your way, kiddo," she muttered, stepping away from his desk and tossing a casual wave over one shoulder. She walked back to her desk, frown deepening a bit. Something was wrong with Mike and if Harvey wasn't going to bother figuring it out, Donna would do it for him.

**OOOOO**

Mike rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to ward off the fatigue that was slowly but surely becoming more noticable. He'd been working for nearly 48 hours straight trying to get the Erikson files completed for Harvey and refused to take a break until they were done. It was his own fault they'd been lost in the first place. If he'd been paying more attention on his way home that night, he might have avoided getting mugged in the first place.

He was angry at himself, ashamed that it had happened at all. He was embarassed at how helpless he'd been during the attack and that he had basically walked (pedaled) right into their trap. He'd lived in New York all his life and knew better than to go into certain parts of town at night. Did that stop him from riding down a dark street in the middle of the night and throwing every ounce of caution and self-preservation he owned to the wind? No. He hated himself for that.

If he was completely honest with himself, he was glad he had to start all over again on the Erikson files. It gave him something to focus on, something to take his mind off that night. He could still feel the gun and the knife pressed up against him, hear the shot that could have easily hit him, he could smell the alley. At some point in the night, he'd fallen asleep on his desk and was jolted awake by nightmares. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the gun leveled at him and in his dreams, the bullet hit. He couldn't sleep because of the nightmares and every noise, every tiny sound in the office made him jumpy.

His stomach grumbled irritably at him, the lack of food making it very vocal this time of day. Mike knew he needed to eat something but, as hungry as his body was, he didn't have any appetite. The thought of food made him nauseous and that nausea drove away the hunger. He'd tried eating an apple the day before and had thrown it up within the hour. He was running on empty but he didn't care. He felt numb to the outside world.

Deep down, he knew he should tell someone, talk to Harvey or his grandmother about the mugging but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Talking about it made it real and reliving the memories made him feel weak. He felt helpess and useless and he hated it. When his parents had died, he'd gone to therapist to help him work through the grieving process. It had helped a lot but he was also eight and it was easier to have an adult work through it with him than on his own. He was an adult now, he needed to handle it like an adult. Going to a grief councilor just because he'd gotten mugged seemed like a waste of time and made him feel even more helpless. _Oh poor pitiful me, I got mugged and now I can't deal with it. Boo hoo. _Mike shook his head angrily. He wasn't going to do that.

He turned back to the papers he'd been working on and lost himself in the paragraphs once again.

* * *

**Fluff to come soon my dears! I promise! Harvey just has to be a dick for a few more chapters! ^.-**


	4. Mama Donna

**Whooo! We get some angry, mama bear!Donna in this chapter! I love it! XD Harvey's still being a dick so someone has to step in a take care of Mike right? ^.-**

**Symptoms of increased emotional distress:**  
**1) Despair or depression**  
**2) Guilt or willingness to accept blame**

* * *

Mike was still sitting at his desk late into the afternoon, his back stiff and his head bowed over the piles of papers in front of him. He'd finished the Erikson case and was getting a head start on the case they had immediately after this trial. He knew they weren't supposed to start on the bylaws until the following week but he figured if he had the time and the resources available right now, he might as well start. Anything to keep his mind busy and ward off the near constant anxiety he'd been fighting all day.

He'd called the bank and canceled his cards, glad to hear that there was at least some money left in his account after the attack. He couldn't access it, not yet, not until everything else was taken care of. At some point he was going to have to go to the DMV to get a new ID and he was going to have to do something about a new bike as well. He had enough change at his apartment and in his desk drawer to take the bus for a few days but it wouldn't last forever. He needed to save it only for emergencies.

Harvey hadn't spoken to him all day, he'd stopped by his desk long enough to drop off one last folder for the Erikson case and Mike had finished it within the hour. He knew Harvey was mad and he couldn't blame him; he was mad at himself for losing the files just as much as Harvey was. He knew the older man liked to be prepared well in advance for a case and losing all the work they'd put in to make it airtight had been lost in a matter of minutes. He knew he was disappointed and there was nothing Mike could say or do that could change that.

To be honest, that's what bothered him the most. It wasn't the fact that he'd been mugged or nearly killed that hurt as much as Harvey's disappointment in him. He'd worked so hard to gain even an ounce of respect from the older man and just when he finally grasped it, the bottom fell out. He'd failed and if they lost this case it would be all on Mike.

He'd buried himself in the work as far as he could in order to feel some kind of accomplishment. He needed to do something productive, something that would make him feel like he had a reason to be here. If it got him back on Harvey's good side then so be it but he needed to do something that would make up for his failure.

Harvey left around 2:30 to meet with Robert Erikson to go over their case. Normally Mike would go with him but not today. Harvey hadn't even acknowledged him when he walked out the door. Mike hadn't really been expecting him to though, he knew Harvey could get a lot more done without having to worry about Mike being a liability. The thought hurt but it was true and Mike couldn't ignore that. Since he'd lost the files, he'd become a liability to this case and Harvey wasn't about to take any chances if it meant losing.

Mike straightened a bit, rolling his sore shoulders back and looking back down at his file. He needed to go downstairs to the file room and look up some background information on their newest client before Harvey got back. He pushed away from his desk and started to stand, wincing inwardly as the muscles in his back cramped and ached as he straightened. He was bruised from shoulder to tailbone and his shirt felt like it was rubbing the skin raw even though it was barely touching him. His forearm throbbed from where the material was touching the raw wound and he kept his arm pressed closely to his side to take care of some of the movement.

He was dizzy from lack of sleep and food and his knees shook a bit when he finally managed to straighten to his full height. One hand gripped the edge of the desk and the other held onto the chair; he worried for a second that if he left go he'd crumble to the floor in a heap. He just needed to make it downstairs and back and he could sit down again, that's all he had to do...

Donna chose that exact moment to walk by, her eyebrows knitting together in an expression of confusion, concern, and minor annoyance. She looked him up and down and crossed her arms over her chest; Mike had a vague flashback of his mother preparing to scold him.

"Care to tell me where you think you're going?" She asked, her voice crisp and casual, the way Harvey spoke to him sometimes when he wanted a straight answer. Mike wondered if he'd learned it from Donna or if it was the other way around.

"Uh...I need to go down to file room and pull some boxes for this client so I can-"

"No." The word was short and final and Mike actually blinked a few times before he found the ability to speak again.

"No?" He asked, confused and wondering if he'd somehow said something wrong in the thirty seconds they'd been talking to each other.

"No," Donna repeated, taking a step closer and looking at him with intense, slightly narrowed eyes. "You're not going down to the file room right now. You're going to close those files, go home, eat a full meal, and go to bed."

Mike looked even more bewildered than he had before. "Donna, I-"

"Don't 'Donna' me," the redhead snapped but there was no heat in her voice. "I'm in charge when Harvey's not here to take care of his pets and I'm telling you to go home. You've been working for two straight days and taking a break is not going to kill you." Mike opened his mouth to say something but Donna cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Also, you need a shower. You're starting to look like a hobo and if you don't take care of it, I have no problem delousing you in public."

Mike had taken on a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look and he opened his mouth and closed it silenty for a few seconds like a fish that had been pulled from a pond. Finally, he seemed to regain the ability to speak because he shook his head briefly before say, "I can't. Harvey is going to-"

"Harvey is going to be gone for the rest of the afternoon and there is nothing more you can do here that can't be finished in the morning," Donna said, cutting him off once again. "Running yourself into the ground isn't going to make Harvey forgive you Mike; in fact, he'd be a lot more pissed if you keeled over from exhaustion." Her eyes softened a bit before she continued. "Look, go home and get some rest and you can come back up here as early as you want tomorrow, I won't get onto you for it. But," she stopped, pointing at him with a perfectly manicured nail. "If I see you anywhere around this building for the rest of the day, I'm going to tie you up with a computer cable and toss you onto the first bus I see. Got it?"

Mike looked like he wanted to protest or argue or just plain pout but he did none of those. Instead, he looked helplessly at Donna for a few seconds before sighing so big it was like he'd deflated. "Is Harvey going to be mad?"

"No more mad than he is already." Seeing the younger man wince, Donna changed her tone. "Let me handle Harvey, okay? I'm immune to his bullshit. Unlike you, my sunny optimisim doesn't extend past the front doors of this building so I can take a few more of the punches he tries to throw." She winked and Mike actually smiled; Donna made a mental note that she hadn't seen the kid give her an honest to God smile in over a week. It bothered her.

"Okay...if anything comes up-"

"Mike, I'm two seconds away from tying you up with a power cord."

"Okay, okay, I'm going..." He gave her another tired, awkward smile and dammit it all, when did he start looking so _young_? Donna bit her tongue to keep from scolding him again about staying up past his bedtime.

The younger man closed the files and stepped away from his desk, grabbing a handful of change from the drawer and brushing past her, walking slowly toward the elevator. Donna noticed his stiff steps, the careful way he walked, and she frowned again. "Mike." He turned to face her, blue eyes shadowed by dark circles and there was a very faint mark along his jaw that almost looked like a bruise. "Is everything okay?"

Mike seemed to freeze for a second at her question, eyes widening just a bit before he recovered. "Uh yeah...just tired, you know? I'm fine though, really." He shrugged carelessly as the elevator opened behind him. "Bye Donna."

She waved half-heartedly as he stepped into the car, disappearing from view once the doors closed. _He's fine? Right, and I'm Princess Diana._

**OOOOO**

Harvey got back to the office shortly after five and found Donna sitting quietly behind her desk, working diligently on something on the computer. "Donna, I need Mike to come to my office so we can go over some things before the trial."

"Can't," she said, her eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Harvey stopped and turned to her in confusion. "Can't? What do you mean 'can't'? Why can't he-"

"He's not here. I sent him home." Her tone was sharp and clipped and had he not respected the hell out of her, Harvey might have said something about it. Instead, he frowned and looked at her closely. "You sent him home?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Donna-"

"Don't 'Donna' me, Harvey," she snapped and there was irritation in her voice this time around. She turned to face him fully, standing slowly until she was eye level with him. "That kid has been running himself ragged for two days straight and if I hadn't stepped in he would have stayed at that desk until he dropped from exhaustion. Now I know you thrive off the whole "asshole lawyer" vibe but there is something seriously wrong with your associate and if you don't do something about it, I will."

There were very few women in this city, hell even this state, that Harvey couldn't charm into doing what he wanted. Jessica and Donna were two of them. He'd never tried it on Jessica because he didn't want to be fired and Donna was off limits because she had more balls than everyone in this building combined and was not afraid to use them if it came down to it. Donna had always been the first to call Harvey on his bullshit and she would definitely settle to be the last.

He sighed heavily, setting his briefcase down on the ground with a soft thump. There was no way he was getting out if this, not with Donna looking at him like that. "What do you want me to do about it?" He asked finally, taking in her irritated expression and stiff stance.

"I want you to talk to him and figure out what's going on," she started, lowering her voice a bit so that no one else could here them. "He's exhausted and jumpy and he looks like he hasn't slept in days." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight to one hip. "I know you're pissed that he lost the files but think about it: when have you ever known Mike to be so careless? That's a rookie mistake Harvey, one that doesn't happen very easily, and you know as well as I do how much Mike cares about this job. Whatever happened, he didn't just 'lose' them."

She had a point; Harvey had been trying make sense of Mike losing the files in his head for the past two days. Sure, he needed some help every once in a while but it was completely out of character for him to make such a glaring error. He knew something was wrong, he could see it every time he looked at the younger man, but his irritation about the files being lost had clouded his judgement. "I can call him tonight-"

"No," Donna shook her head slowly and Harvey frowned. "Leave it alone for tonight. The kid looked like he was ready to drop and he needs at least eight hours of not thinking about work before you start in on him." She glared and Harvey actually felt himself flush. "Your morning is free until 11:30 tomorrow so you can have that time to talk this out and figure out what's going on with him." Harvey opened his mouth to say something but she shook her head at him. "Harvey, I'm serious."

Harvey sighed and nodded slowly, smiling just a bit. "Alright, I'll talk to him." He took another step back toward his office, dropping his voice a bit. "Geez, when did you become mom?"

Donna rolled her eyes and walked back to her desk. "When you left your toys out and let something happen to them."

Harvey smiled a bit and turned to his office, walking inside and setting down his briefcase. The office seemed huge and empty and he suddenly realized how little he'd spoken to Mike this past week. He frowned, mind made up, and sat down behind his desk to finish up a few last minute files. Tomorrow he would figure all of this out even if it killed him.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! :D**


	5. Fix It

**Hello my darlings! I'm so happy you guys like this story, thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and alerts! Oksy, Mike freaks out a bit in this chapter and Donna goes into crazy mama bear mode so it should be fun! ^.-**

**Quick A/N: Okay, so to be honest I really kinda struggled with this story for a while. I wanted Mike to seem vulnerable without being too much of a push over so I really apologize to anyone who felt he came across that way. Mike's dealing with Acute Stress Disorder; its a lot like PTSD but it happens more quickly after the trauma and doesn't last as long. Psychological problems are difficult to write for just because everyone deals with things differently. A lot of people ignore it and never seek help but that eventually leads to long-term issues like PTSD if not taken care of properly. So what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry if Mike comes across as kind of a wimp in this story, its just his way of delaing with things O.o Not my intention, I swear!**

**Symptoms of increased emotional distress:**  
**1) Irriation, anger, difficulty concentrating**  
**2) Violent outbursts**

* * *

Mike was back at the office just after the doors opened the next morning. He was the first and only employee there and he was glad for that. He'd tried to sleep the night before but everytime his body relaxed, his mind went into overdrive. He'd gotten a few hours of sleep over the course of the evening but never for any extended period of time. Between the nightmares and the anxiety, it had shaped up to be a very miserable night indeed.

He'd showered and changed into a clean suit before leaving the house though so he looked a little more normal than he felt. He didn't doubt for a second that Donna would hold him down and shower him with delousing powder if she were so inclined. He needed to get past this, needed to get back to the way things were, and pitying himself about the attack wasn't going to help. He could wallow in self-loathing when he got home but at work he had to put on his game face.

The morning passed by slowly, he'd gotten there almost three hours before anyone else arrived so it gave him plenty of time to catch up on paperwork without being disturbed. A few of the other associates filed through the room, barely paying him any mind. Everyone that worked at the firm kept odd hours so it wasn't unusual to see someone hunched over their desk early in the morning or late into the night.

Greg and Devon passed his desk shortly after 8:30, both giving him a smug look. "Late night, Ross?" Greg asked, purposely knocking Mike's lamp askew as he passed.

"Guess being Harvey's Golden Boy isn't all it's cracked up to be," Devon chimed in beside him, casting a nasty glance in Mike's direction.

Mike ignored them both. They were trying to get a rise out of him, he knew that, but he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him irritated. He turned his attention back down to his papers and kept working.

**OOOOO**

Donna shouldn't have been surprised to see Mike sitting at his desk when she walked in that morning but she couldn't quite keep the frustrated sigh away. She knew he would be back early that morning, earlier than anyone else in the building probably, but it still irritated her that he was right back to square one in digging himself into a hole.

She looked for Harvey, noticing that he wasn't here just yet. She'd been waiting on pins and needles since the day before for them to have their talk because she was nearly bursting at the seams to know what was going on. Harvey had better figure out what was wrong with Mike or she'd step in and she was sure he didn't want that to happen.

The phone rang at her desk, pulling her out of her thoughts. She answered it, jotting down a quick note before hanging up with a heaving sigh. Jessica wanted to see Harvey in her office the minute he got there so that meant his interrogation of Mike would have to wait. Donna didn't know if she could stand it, the curiosity was killing her!

She settled herself to walking by the younger man's desk and nonchalantly spying on him. Mike was hunched over a pile of papers, one hand tucked under his chin and the other twirling a pen carelessly. He still looked like hell, his skin pale and drawn, dark circles under his eyes, but he'd changed clothes and apparently showered so it made him look less miserable than he had the day before.

She stopped by his desk, leaning against the wall slightly. "Well, well, looks like somebody took a shower."

Mike jumped just a bit when she spoke to him, looking up at her before smiling tiredly. "Yeah, a few more hours and the suit would have been beyond repair."

"A travesty," Donna agreed, nodding a bit and seeing Mike smile. He looked so tired, like he was ready to fall out of the chair at any moment. She also noticed how he was sitting, his back pulled away from the chair and his posture rigid. It looked like he was ready to run from something. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

Mike looked a bit startled but he nodded carefully. "Yeah, just not much. Had a lot on my mind, you know?"

Donna nodded innocently. "Like what?"

"Just...things..."

"Work things?"

Mike hesitated for a few seconds, rolling the words around in his head. Donna took that as her opportunity to speak up. "Harvey wants to see you in his office in a bit. Said he needs to talk to you."

"Oh God..." Mike moaned suddenly. "I'm fired, aren't I?"

Donna couldn't help but smile. "Not yet kiddo, I think its about the case. He'll come get you when he's ready." She pushed away from his desk and turned to walk away. She stopped, looking back at him for a second. "Mike," she started, catching the younger man's eye. "I know Harvey can be a real asshole sometimes but if something is wrong you know you can talk to him, right?"

Mike didn't say anything for a second but finally he nodded. "I know...thanks Donna."

She smiled and turned, walking back to her desk. Harvey's door was open when she got back and she figured he'd probably already gone off to meet with Jessica. Settling herself to waiting a bit longer, Donna sat down at her desk and tried to work.

**OOOOO**

It had been almost an hour since Donna had stopped by his desk and there was still no sign of Harvey. Mike felt his eyes beginning to close, his body jerking itself awake a few times when he nearly smacked his head into the desk. He needed coffee or something, something that would keep him awake because he was pretty sure if he fell asleep at his desk it wouldn't look too good to the other associates.

He stood slowly, sore muscles still crying out in protest, and made his way to the break room. It was empty, nearly everyone was at their desks right now, so it was the perfect place to relax for a second. There was no coffee in the pot anymore, it had been consumed by the other employees throughout the morning, so Mike rummaged around in the cabinets until he found the container and went about making a fresh pot.

He filled up the filter and pushed the coffee maker back against the wall, turning it on with a flick of his thumb. The water bubbled and dripped and soon the break room was filled with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Mike leaned against the counter, letting his mind drift as he listened to the bubbles and roils of the machine as it worked.

It was quiet and still and, against his will, Mike felt his eyes beginning to close again. He was leaning against the counter enough to hold himself up and it was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. _Okay, a few minutes wouldn't hurt, right? _Mike gave up the battle and let his eyes close completely, his chin falling down to rest against his chest.

A few minutes later, Greg and Devon walked by, catching a glimpse of Mike in the break room. They stopped, staring at him for a second before sniggering.

"Is he honestly sleeping standing up?" Devon whispered, taking a quiet step into the room and looking at Mike carefully.

"Can't handle the pressure, I guess," Greg muttered, rolling his eyes. It was no secret that he didn't like Mike. In his eyes, the kid had no talent and was constantly screwing up and it had been a mistake to even hire him in the first place. Several people at the firm had been impressed by him when he first started working here but not Greg. Mike had luck going for him, that was all.

Devon was still walking forward, carefully approaching the sleeping man. He tilted his head to the side, crouching a bit to look at Mike's face. "He's totally asleep," he said quietly, a disbelieving grin spread across his face. "I don't believe it. He's actually asleep standing up."

Greg smirked. He had a nasty idea. "Push him over."

"What?" Devon turned and looked at him, slightly confused.

"You heard me. Push him over. He'll probably wake up before he falls but if we're lucky maybe he'll freak out and scream like a girl," he was grinning at his own evil plan. "Come on, it'll be priceless!"

Devon looked unsure for a second. He glanced at Mike before glancing back at Greg, debating on whether or not he should do it. Finally, peer pressure won out over common sense and he grinned, straightening up and shoving Mike roughly.

If they had been expecting him to scream or flail or fall over, they were both wrong. No sooner had Devon pushed him did Mike come awake swinging.

**OOOOO**

Donna had been walking down the hall to check on Mike again when she heard it. There was a loud clatter and a muffled shout coming from the break room. Frowning, she turned in that direction and made her way to the door. What she saw made her eyes widen.

There three people in the break room: Mike and two other associates. One of them was on the ground, hand clutched over a bleeding nose, and the other had Mike slammed up against the wall, pinning him with one arm while he struggled violently against him.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Donna demanded, storming into the room and grabbing the man holding Mike against the wall by the back of the shirt and jerking him away.

The other man stumbled back, looking both enraged and surprised by Donna's sudden interference. "Ross flipped out and punched Devon!" He growled, pointing one finger at Mike before jerking it back to the bleeding man on the ground.

Devon was still on his hands and knees, blood fountaining from his nose and dripping in between his fingers. "I think he broke my nose..." he mumbled from behind his hand, large droplets of blood splattering on the ground beneath him.

Donna was furious. "Get back to your desks! Both of you!" When neither of them moved she continued. "If you don't get out of this room in the next five seconds I'll have you both fired!" That got their attention; the man still standing walked over and grabbed Devon's arm, pulling him off the ground with a grunt. Devon made some kind of pained noise behind his hand but said nothing as he was dragged out of the room. They both cast icy glares at Mike before they disappeared into the hall. With both of them gone, Donna turned her attention back to Mike.

The younger man was trembling all over, his face alarmingly pale and his eyes wide. He was breathing much to fast, his chest heaving with each breath he took, and for a second Donna worried he was going to hyperventilate. "Mike? Mike, honey, can you hear me?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm and even. She wasn't good at this, had never had to deal with someone having a panic attack in the middle of the break room, and she wasn't sure what to do. "Mike, what happened?"

The younger man shook his head weakly, squeezing his eyes closed for a second. "I'm sorry...God, Donna...I'm so sorry..."

He wasn't making any sense; she didn't know if he was apologizing for hitting Devon or if it was something else. Donna frowned, making up her mind that second. "Mike, I want you to go to Harvey's office okay? Its nice and quiet in there and I'll make sure no one bothers you until he gets back."

"But what about-? I hit-...oh God..." Mike moaned, dragging his hands over his face.

He looked like he was ready to sink to the floor in a heap so Donna grabbed a handful of his sleeves on either side to keep him up. "Mike," she said firmly, causing him to look at her fearfully. "Go to Harvey's office." She kept her voice soft but firm, not willing to take "no" for an answer. "I'll walk with you if I have to but I want you to go into his office and wait for him, alright?"

Mike nodded hesitantly, his eyes still huge and darting around the room like he was waiting for something to pop out of the cabinets. Donna didn't give him a chance to protest as she carefully steered him out of the break room and down the hall toward Harvey's office. A few of the other employees looked up curiously as they passed, taking in Mike's shell shocked features and Donna's determined march, but none of them said anything.

They reached the end of the hall and Donna opened the door, gently pushing Mike inside. "Wait here, okay? I'm going to get Harvey." Mike just nodded again and stood rooted to the spot as the door closed behind him. The second the door was completely closed, Donna turned on her heel and marched back down the hall, locked onto finding Harvey like a heat seeking missile.

She saw him rounding a corner, heading back in her direction, and he stuttered to a stop when she approached. "Donna? What-?"

She didn't say anything, just grabbed the expensive silk tie he was wearing in her fist and physically dragged him down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harvey demanded behind her, stumbling a bit as she kept dragging him. "What's wrong? Donna, let go of my tie!"

Donna only released his tie when they were outside the door to his office and she rounded on him like an angry cat. "Harvey, I want you to go in there and fix this right now!" She growled, her voice coming out as little more than a hiss.

The lawyer looked a bit startled, his eyebrows raised slightly. "Fix what? What happened?"

"Mike! He just punched another associate in the break room and if I hadn't been walking by there would have been a full on fist fight next to the coffee maker!"

Harvey eyes widened at this. "Mike punched someone? What the hell happened?"

"It doesn't matter!" Donna hissed, trying to shove him toward the door.

"Donna-"

"Harvey, listen to me because I'm only going to say this once," Donna said slowly, her voice rippling with barely controlled anger. "I like less than 2% of the people who work in this building, hell I don't even like working for you some days, but I like Mike and I know there is something seriously wrong with him and if you don't get in there and find out what is going on right this minute I'm going to stab you in the neck with a pencil, got it?"

Harvey looked a bit stunned but tried to placate his enraged secretary. "Donna, I'm sure Mike is-"

"No, he's not Harvey!" Donna snapped, cutting him off before continued. "He's not fine and he hasn't been fine for a few days now! You didn't see him back there; he looked terrified!" She swiped hair out of her eyes irritably before continuing. "Now I don't know what your problem is that you can't see that there is something physically wrong with him, but you better get over it quick. Because I swear Harvey, I swear to God, if I ever have to see that look, that horrible, terrified, oh-my-God-they-shot-Bambi's-mom look on his face again, your balls will be in a jar on my desk by dawn." She gave him one final shove toward the door and stepped back, fixing him with an icy glare until he reached the door.

Harvey blinked at her for a few seconds, wondering if he should be upset or worried by her reaction. Donna never acted this way around anyone, least of all one of the associates, so it was a shock to see her so worked up right now. He sighed heavily and turned to the door. Between Donna and Mike, today was shaping up to be an interesting day.

* * *

**Caring!Harvey in the next chapter, I swear! XD**


	6. Part of the Job

**Hello all! Okay, so caring!Harvey does make an appearance in this chapter but most of it is angry!guilty!Harvey. There will be a lot more caring!Harvey in the next chapter though, I promise! :D**

* * *

Mike was standing by Harvey's desk, shifting his weight back and forth nervously. One hand had been thrust into his pocket in a vain attempt to look composed and casual but it was a bluff at best. Harvey eyes him carefully when he walked in the door, taking in the pale, drawn features and the stiff posture. Mike looked like he was ready to bolt from the room at the first chance.

"Sit down," Harvey said, gesturing toward the couch. His voice was soft but, like Donna's earlier, it left no room for argument. Mike hesitated for a split second before walking over to the couch and dropping onto the cushions. The wince upon impact didn't escape Harvey's attention.

"Donna told me you punched one of the other associates."

What little color was left in Mike's face drained and he looked down quickly. "Harvey, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hit him. It was an accident, you have to believe me."

The older man shook his head slowly. "I'm not worried about that, he probably had it coming anyway." Mike shoulders slumped a bit in relief. "I want to know why. Why did you lash out at him like that? You've been off for a couple days now and I think this was probably the breaking point." He turned, leveling his gaze at his associate. "So tell me what happened."

Mike hesitated, shaking his head slowly. "Nothing happened...I've just been stressed, that's all-"

"Bullshit." Harvey's voice was sharp like a blade. "Stress doesn't have this kind of effect on people; this is a new level even for you. I get that you were working overtime to finish the Erikson files but that was done over a day ago and you haven't slowed down since. You haven't been sleeping, you probably haven't been eating, and I can only think of two reasons for that: 1) you're on drugs-" Mike opened his mouth to protest but Harvey cut him off. "Or 2) Something happened to you. Now I want you to come clean right now and tell me what it is."

Mike shifted nervously on the couch, his blue eyes shooting to the door a couple times like he was ready to make a break for it. "Harvey, nothing happened, okay? I just-"

"How did you lose the Erikson files in the first place?" Harvey interuppted, his voice taking on a cold, practical lawyer's tone. "Where is your messenger bag? I've never seen you go anywhere without it. Donna said you took a bus home yesterday; what happened to your bike? I know it doesn't take that long to change a flat tire."

"Harvey, please...you don't understand-"

"Understand what? That you've been lying to me? That you've been hiding something all week, not very well mind you, and that you haven't bothered to tell anyone? Is Trevor back in town? Did you have to sell your bike to bail him out of trouble again? What about the files? Did he take those too?"

"What? No! Harvey, that's not-"

"Don't lie to me, Mike!" Harvey snapped suddenly, his eyes flaring. "I'm good at reading people, remember kid? Its my thing like the eiditic memory is yours. Now there's something you're not telling me and I'm going to keep throwing guesses out there until I get it right. I figure eventually you'll-"

"I got mugged alright?" Mike cut him off, raising his voice above Harvey's rant.

The older man stopped, blinking at his associate silently. "What?"

"I said I got mugged." Mike looked away, his face flushed with embarassment. "Monday night on the way home from work...two guys jumped me and took my bag and my bike..."

There was a heavy silence that fell over the room and for a moment there was no noise except for Mike's ragged breathing. "Why didn't you tell me?" Harvey asked finally, his voice softening just a bit as he looked more closely at the younger man. "Why didn't you say something?"

Mike laughed bitterly. "What good would that have done? It had already happened, there was nothing to be done for it. They took my shit and left...I didn't even get a good look at their faces..."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

Mike rolled his eyes in frustration. "Because they wouldn't have done anything either. This shit happens all the time, Harvey! I don't live in a five-star neighborhood like you do; mugging is pretty much a nightly occurence where I'm from!" He shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed for a second. "I was stupid...I've lived in New York all my life and I know better than to take some streets home at night...what happened to me was my fault."

"No, Mike, it wasn't!" Harvey was pacing in front of his desk now, casting a glance between Mike and the window outside. "It wasn't your fault, you didn't deserve for it to happen. Yeah, it was a shitty shortcut to choose but you didn't ask for it to happen."

"I walked right into their trap!" Mike was standing now, a grimace passing his face as he straightened so suddenly. "They were waiting! They knew someone would come by eventually and that someone happened to be me!"

For a minute Harvey didn't say anything, he just continued pacing. Finally, he shook his head and glanced back at his associate. "You should have told me," he said softly, catching Mike's eye.

The younger man let out another soft, bitter laugh, one that Harvey was rapidly getting tired of, and shook his head. "They took my phone and I don't have one in the apartment...and then when I came to work the next day, your brought up the Erikson files and I was too busy with that to do anything else."

There was a sick, cold feeling settling in the bottom of Harvey's stomach. He'd known for days that something was off with Mike but his own arrogance and pride hadn't allowed him to ask about it. He'd been so angry with him about losing the files that he never even bothered to find out the reasoning behind it. He wondered if they would be having this same conversation if he'd asked Mike the day after it happened. "That's not an excuse."

Mike sighed angrily, his head falling back dramatically as he glared up at the ceiling. "Jesus, Harvey! It happened, its over, and I learned a valuable life lesson about always being aware of my surroundings and all that PSA bullshit! Can we please just forget about it now? Its not your job to take care of me!"

"Dammit Mike, its my job to _know_!" Harvey snapped, rounding on him so suddenly the younger man took a step back. "Its my job to know when you get yourself into trouble and when someone hurts you! Its my God damn job!" He was pacing again, angrily, and a raw, sick feeling was churning in his stomach. He turned back to Mike and the younger man flinched again. "Did you try to fight back?"

There was a heavy pause and Mike shook his head. "No, they were armed so I didn't-"

"Armed?" Harvey turned to him in surprise, eyes widening a bit. Mike looked down at the ground. "Armed how?" When the younger man didn't answer, Harvey raised his voice. "Mike, how were they armed?"

There was another brief silence, apparently all the anger and energy had left Mike by this point, and he sighed. "One of them had a gun, the other had a knife."

Harvey felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He suddenly remembered the cut he'd seen on Mike's neck a few days ago and the memory threatened to make him physically ill. "Did they try to do anything?"

Mike shook his head carefully. "No...they held me up, threatened me a couple times..." There was something else Mike wasn't telling him, something he was leaving out. Probably for the best, Harvey felt like he was about to have an aneurism if he found out any new information at the moment. Mike had been held up...he had been held at gun _and_ knife point and hadn't told anyone...he could have been killed. The last part was what bothered Harvey the most; his associate could have been killed a few days ago and instead of asking if he was alright, he'd gotten pissed at him for losing some stupid files. The files could be replaced, Mike could not.

Suddenly, it was all too much to take; the office, the skyline, the case files...they needed to get out of here. He needed to get Mike somewhere safe, away from work, and talk to him more in depth about this. Lord knew that if he didn't Donna would come after him like a head hunter. Harvey pulled out his cell phone, picking a number from speed dial and calling it. Mike was looking at him curiously.

"I'm taking you home," Harvey told him by way of explanation. Upon Mike's startled look, he elaborated. "My home, my apartment. I'm taking you there because you need to get away from this building and because I need you to tell me everything that happened." The younger man opened his mouth to protest but Harvey cut him off when he started talking into the phone. "Ray, I need you to have the car ready in 15 minutes. Thanks." He hung up and turned to Mike. "Come on, kid. Time to go."

"What? No...Harvey, the case...we're not-"

"The trial is Monday, kid. Today is Thursday, we have time." Harvey wasted no more time and walked over, grabbing Mike by the elbow and hauling him toward the door. The younger man was still sputtered and arguing behind him but Harvey ignored him. They passed by Donna's desk, the redhead looking up curiously, but Harvey didn't turn around. "Cancel my afternoon appointments, Donna," he called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn to see if she'd heard him. He pulled out his phone again, sending a quick text message to her: I'll tell you later.

Ray had the car ready, one door opened, by the time they got down to the lobby. He smiled warmly at Harvey and Mike and stepped to the side when Harvey literally shoved Mike into the backseat. The door closed behind them and within a few seconds, they were pulling away from the curb. Neither man spoke as the car weaved its way along the avenues and streets, heading in the direction of Harvey's apartment. It was just as well; Mike was going to be doing plenty of talking that afternoon even if it killed him in the process. Harvey was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Ohhhh he's pissed ^.- More to come soon!**


	7. Talk To Me

**Hello darlings! More caring!Harvey in this chapter and more to come in the following! Hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

Mike allowed Harvey to steer him down the hall to his apartment, walking stiffly next to the older man. He knew Harvey was angry that he hadn't told him about the mugging but Mike was honestly too tired to really care. He felt like he was on autopilot by this point, the outburst in the office having spent the last reserves of energy, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep pushing himself before he collapsed completely.

Harvey pushed the door open, gesturing Mike inside and following along behind him. The apartment was cold and clean, much the same way that Harvey's office at the firm was, and everything looked very modern and sterile. Without waiting for an invitation, Mike stumbled over to the sleek black couch sitting in the living room and sank onto the plush cushions.

Harvey eyed him silently for a minute before disappearing into the kitchen and rummaging around in the cabinets. Mike could hear the clinking of glass and something being pulled out of a pantry but he didn't have the energy to ask what Harvey was doing. He figured there was a rhyme and reason for everything the older man did and he would just go with the flow for the moment.

Harvey returned a few minutes later with two glasses, one of which he passed to Mike. There was a golden amber liquid settled in the bottom of the glass, diluted with ice, and Mike could smell the alcohol from where it sat in his hand. "Its scotch," Harvey answered for him, taking in his curious expression. "Drink it. It'll calm your nerves."

Mike didn't really want it; any kind of alcohol at this point in time was bound to leave him more on edge than calm him down. But Harvey was watching him and he didn't even want to _know_ how much this scotch cost so he took a large drink, wincing as it burned all the way down his throat. Instantly, he felt warm and sluggish like he'd just come into a warm room after being outside in a snowstorm. The fatigue he'd been fighting all day was almost too much to bear and he felt himself sinking a bit more into the couch.

"When was the last time you had a full night's sleep?" Harvey asked suddenly and Mike had to force himself to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Uh..." The words felt thick and heavy in his mouth as he tried to speak and he shook his head slightly to gain more clarity. "I don't know...what's today?"

"Wrong answer, kid," Harvey muttered, standing suddenly and grabbing a fleece throw from the back of the couch. The kid was literally fading in front of his eyes and he doubted he was going to get any useful information from him anytime soon. He tossed the throw to Mike and stepped away from the couch, walking into the kitchen to refill his glass.

"Don't drool on my couch," Harvey called over his shoulder and if Mike had had the energy, he'd make some sort of comment about that. Instead, he found himself slumping down against the cushions even more, his eyes drooping from a combination of exhaustion and expensive scotch. He wanted to stay awake, falling asleep meant nightmares and flashbacks, but he couldn't fight it anymore as sleep finally won and he dozed off against the arm of the couch.

Harvey looked back a few minutes later, catching sight of his associate sprawled across the the couch. Mike was sound asleep though his position looked anything but comfortable: he was bent to one side, legs still stretched out in front of him, and the crick in his neck would cause hell later. Still, he knew if he tried to adjust him or help him get into a more comfortable position, Mike would be up and alert again and there was no telling how long it would be before he finally relaxed enough to sleep once more.

He sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling out a laptop from a shelf behind him. He flipped it open, pulling up a few spreadsheets and case records he'd saved on the drive. He had some work to do anyway, since they'd taken the afternoon off, and this meant he could keep an eye on Mike at the same time. Before he went any further though, he pulled up his email and typed a quick letter to Donna, explaining what he'd found out so far. He was almost afraid of the reply when he pressed "send".

**OOOOO**

Mike jolted awake, groggy and confused, his eyes falling on unfamiliar surroundings. He looked around the room, trying to remember how and when he'd gotten here before the memories came flooding back. He was in Harvey's apartment...they'd come here after he'd told him about the mugging that morning...Harvey had been pissed. Mike rubbed his eyes briefly, looking out at the window behind him.

It was nearly dusk, the sun sinking low behind the horizon of the city, and Mike vaguely wondered how long he'd been asleep. Something else caught his attention though, something that jumped to the top of the list of his priorities. Someone was cooking something in the kitchen and it smelled _amazing_. Mike's stomach grumbled irritably, refusing to be ignored any longer, and he pulled himself off the couch slowly, making his way into the kitchen.

Harvey had his back to him, his attention focused on something on the stove. There was a pot of water boiling next to him and a large skillet in front of him filled with something that looked remarkably like pasta sauce. He turned when Mike appeared in kitchen and saluted him with a spoon. "I see you're awake."

Mike nodded slowly. "Yeah...how long was I out?"

Harvey shrugged and turned his attention back to the skillet in front of him. "About three hours. I'm surprised you stayed alseep that long, that couch is terrible."

Mike smirked a bit and leaned against the cabinets behind him, watching Harvey cook. He had no idea the older man knew how to cook, it wasn't necessarily something he flaunted at the office, but whatever he was making at the moment smelled heavenly. It could have been tomato soup and Ramen noodles for all Mike cared, he was starving.

"So are you going to talk to me or am I going to have to pull it out of you like last time?" Harvey still wasn't looking at him but the tone in his voice made it clear that he wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

Mike sighed softly. "What do you want to know? I left the office late that night and decided to take a short cut home and got jumped. Its as simple as that."

Harvey turned to face him then, his face a carefully neutral mask. "Nothing is as simple as that, Mike. You're leaving something out and I want to know what it is." He lowered the heat under the skillet absently and crossed his arms over his chest. "A mugging is one thing but your behavior suggests something else. I know they had weapons, you told me that earlier." A grim look appeared on Harvey's face as he spoke. "But there's something you're leaving out of that part of the story, something you're skipping over."

Mike shifted nervously, unable to look him in the eye. "Harvey, its really not-"

"No, Mike, it is. Whatever happened to you, whatever those assholes did, is making you a basket case and I want to know because I want to help." His expression softened a bit and he continued. "Did they do anything to you? Threaten your grandmother? Did they touch you at all?" The last part came out as a hestitant inquiry, one Harvey didn't really want the answer for but he had to ask regardless. He hoped like hell it hadn't gotten that bad but in this day and age, especially in New York, you couldn't be too careful.

"No...no, nothing like that..." Mike shook his head and Harvey released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "They threatened me, yeah...stuff like poking my eyes out and killing me so I wouldn't go to the cops..." Mike shuddered absently; Harvey was pretty sure he hadn't even realized he'd done it. "They took my wallet and my bag and my bike and then they asked for my jacket. They said it looked expensive so I'm pretty sure they wanted to sell that too..."

Mike hesitated for a second, weighing his words before he continued. "The guy holding the gun had it pointed at my head and for a minute I really thought I was going to die...then they pushed me away and he fired and I just thought "this is it..." Mike still wasn't looking at Harvey, his eyes leveled with the floor instead. "I think he fired into the air though, just to scare me, because when I looked up they had both run off..." He shrugged, shifting his weight between one foot and the other carefully. Finally, he looked up at Harvey, his eyes haunted and tired. "Everytime I close my eyes, I can see him aiming the gun at me...I can hear the gunshot and I'm just waiting for the bullet to hit but it never comes..." He shook his head, looking down once more.

Harvey was at a loss. He knew there had been weapons involved but he didn't realize just how close Mike had come to getting killed. It felt like the floor had shifted beneath him and he was struggling to remain standing. "What did you do after they left?"

Mike smiled weakly. "I went home. I didn't even really think about it...I just went to my apartment, took a shower, and went to bed...it was like my body was on autopilot. I was trying so hard not to think about what had happened that I just went on about my night like everything was normal..."

Harvey desperately wanted to be angry. He wanted to yell and berate Mike for being so stupid and walking into a trap. He wanted something to take his mind off the fact the the young man standing in his apartment right now had nearly been murdered three days ago and he had been more worried about a stupid case than his own associate's well being. He sighed heavily, looking back at the skillet behind him. "You should have told me."

"Harvey, its not-"

"Don't say it Mike," Harvey snapped suddenly, cutting off whatever the younger man was about to say. "Don't say its not a big deal because it is to me. Yeah, you're right, this kind of shit happens all the time, a couple times a day if my statistics are right, but it shouldn't have happened to you. You shouldn't have had to deal with this on your own and I'm sorry if you felt like you had to." It felt odd, apologizing for something like that, but it also felt like the right thing to do. "I give you a lot of shit because I know you can take it and because you're on your way to becoming a great lawyer but with something like this, something that could have easily ended much worse than it did, you don't have to deal with that on your own. You can talk to me, ask my advice if you have to, and even if I have no idea what to do, I can try to help. The point is, you should have told me first before any of this got out of hand, got it?"

A brief silence fell across the room, nothing but the sound of boiling water and whatever was sizzling in the skillet filling the air. Mike smiled softly, the expression making its way all the way up to his tired eyes. "Helping means you care."

Harvey had the decency to flush a bit and turned back to the boiling water, dumping a bag of pasta into the pot. "Don't push your luck. I'm offering my help because Donna has threatened to cut off one of my favorite parts of anatomy if I don't." It was true; Donna's response to Harvey's email had been short and precise with several caps locked words and a fair amount of colorful language describing in detail what she would do to him if he didn't help Mike. Mike was still smiling and Harvey rolled his eyes. "Wash your hands, dinner is almost ready."

A few minutes later, they were both sitting at the table, plates piled high with pasta (Mike's more so than Harvey's because Donna insisted the kid needed to eat a full meal) and eating quietly. The food was amazing and Mike mentally filed away the fact that Harvey was a stellar cook. He ate slowly, taking his time in case his stomach decided to rebel like it had a few days ago, but thankfully the food stayed down. Sitting here, in Harvey's apartment and having someone listen (no matter how much he pretended he didn't care), Mike felt safe for the first time all week.

* * *

**Aww! :D More to come soon! ^.-**


	8. Nightmare

**Oh my goodness, you guys are so amazing! Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews! I can't tell you how much it means to me! XD**

* * *

Once they'd finished eating, Harvey handed Mike a pair of faded sweatpants and a t-shirt and nodded toward the shower. Mike went without argument, knowing a hot shower was probably the best thing for him to help him unwind. His back still ached and his steps were stiff and careful but he was full and felt much more content than he had all week.

He stepped into the shower, wincing a bit as the hot water pounded against his bruised shoulders. It still took more effort than he was comfortable with raising his arms to wash his hair but the heat from the water helped and he found himself able to move a bit more easily after a few minutes. He stood there for a while, letting the water trail over his back and chest and closing his eyes. He was still exhausted, his body holding onto the small amount of energy he'd gotten from sleeping earlier and using it to the best of its advantage. It wouldn't be enough, he was still running on empty, but the food had helped and he felt safe in Harvey's apartment.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, drying off absently and reaching for the clothes Harvey had given him. He'd been somewhat surprised how much Harvey had wanted him to open up about the mugging; everything he'd learned about his boss so far made it clear that nearly everything he did was for his benefit alone. Mike knew that couldn't be completely true but it was still surprising to have it proven to him.

Harvey was leaning back against the couch when Mike emerged, his feet propped on the coffee table and one elbow leaning against the arm of the couch. He glanced over at Mike, taking in his damp hair and tired expression before looking back at the TV. "Good shower?"

"One of the best I've ever had," Mike answered truthfully, walking over and sinking slowly onto the opposite end of the couch. He was still moving awkwardly and it hadn't escaped Harvey's notice.

"Something bothering you?"

Mike looked over at him, frowning in confusion for a second. "What? Oh...no, just sore more than anything..."

"Your back?"

"Yeah."

Harvey frowned and moved a bit closer, reaching out toward Mike. When the younger man tried to shy away, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not about to tear your clothes off, kid. Geez, have a little faith." Mike smiled awkwardly and sat completely still as Harvey reached out and lifted the hem of his shirt up, looking at his back carefully.

A patchwork of mottled bruises stretched from the tops of Mike's shoulders and disappeared below the waistband of his pants. They were a combination of every different color of the rainbow, some a horrid black and others a sickening green. There were a few darker areas, fading scrapes and scratches hidden beneath the marrred skin. Harvey felt his stomach turn listlessly, a barely controlled falsh of anger coursing through him. Those men did this to Mike, they were the reason his back looked the way it did. He was furious all over again but not at his associate, his anger was directed at the men responsible.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, hating how stupid the question sounded. Of course it hurt, Mike's back looked like a canvas Picaso had used during his Blue period.

Mike shrugged one shoulder, the movement stiff and controlled. "Not as bad as it did...it was much worse Tuesday."

Harvey frowned, standing slowly and making his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water and walked back into the living room, passing both to Mike. The younger man took them, smiling lightly, and downed the pills quickly. He set the glass of water on the coffee table and leaned back slowly, trying to make himself comfortable without jostling his back.

There was a baseball game on the TV but Mike wasn't really paying attention to it. He doubted Harvey was either with the folder opened up in his lap, his attention turned down the papers inside. A comfortable silence fell between them, the commentary filling the void in the absence of conversation. Mike felt himself beginning to drift again, his eyes growing heavy. He shook himself awake a few times but it wasn't enough and eventually he fell asleep against the arm of the couch again.

Harvey glanced over after a few minutes, taking in the slumped form of his associate next to him. Mike was asleep again, looking only slightly more comfortable than he had been earlier. The couch wasn't going to do him any favors if he continued to sleep on it like that and Harvey let out a half-hearted sigh as he made his decision.

He reached over, touching Mike's leg gently and jolting the younger man awake again. He tried to ignore the brief look of panic that crossed his face. "Go lay down in the bedroom," Harvey muttered, not looking at the younger man sitting next to him. "Its more comfortable in there."

Mike hesitated for a second, looking at him oddly. "Are you sure? I'll be fine on the couch..."

"Mike, I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure. Go into the bedroom and lay down," Harvey said again, his voice clipped and final. He was flushed just enough to color his cheeks and refused to meet Mike's eyes. Mike smiled softly and nodded, standing carefully and making his way toward the bedroom. With one last look at Harvey, he slipped into the bedroom and curled up on side of the soft mattress. He was asleep within minutes.

**OOOOO**

It had been about two hours since Mike had left the room and Harvey was still working steadily on the case files. He knew they had an airtight case but there were still a few last minute details he wanted to go over before the trial. There was still a chance to meet with Erikson before Monday as well but he needed to set that up with Donna to arrange the meeting.

There was a soft sound that broke his concentration, drawing his atttention away from the files on his lap. He looked up, straining his ears a bit to listen more closely. He heard it again, a soft whimpering noise, a thrash of limbs tangled in sheets coming from the bedroom. He stood slowly, walking toward the door. His hand had just barely touched the door handle when a choked cry shattered the silence. Harvey's eyes widened and he burst into the room quickly.

Mike was thrashing in the bed, his eyes squeezed closed tightly and his face covered in a thin layer of sweat. He was hopelessly tangled in the sheets and was fighting against them like a caged animal. "No...please...don't..." His voice was coming in weak, panicked gasps and he was struggling to the point of hurting himself.

Harvey approached the side of the bed, reached down and laying a hand on Mike's shoulder, shaking it gently. "Mike...Mike...come on, kiddo...wake up...its just a nightmare..." The younger man thrashed more violently, one arm lashing out and nearly catching Harvey across the face. He just managed to avoid the fist and caught Mike's wrist gently. "Mike! Wake up!" He shook him then, a bit more roughly, raising his voice to be heard over the thrashing.

It took a second but finally Mike's eyes snapped open and he blinked up at Harvey, terrified and confused. "What-? Where...?" He looked around the room blearily, his eyes huge in the darkness.

"Shh...you had a nightmare, that's all," Harvey said softly, keeping one hand on Mike's shoulder and resting the other on the bed. The younger man was breathing hard and fast, his eyes wide and panicked, and Harvey didn't even have to ask what the dream had been about. "Are you okay?"

Mike hesitated, unsure of how to respond for a second. "Yeah...I'm..." His voice broke and he shook his head slightly. "No."

Harvey simply nodded and carded his fingers through Mike's hair carefully. "Okay, well let's get you untangled from the sheets first, hm?" He reached out, untangling the sheets from Mike's legs and arms and carefully tucking them back around his body again. Mike was still too shaken to do much of anything but try to control his breathing so Harvey took control of remaking the bed. He stepped away to grab a pillow that had been throw to the ground but Mike caught his arm, his fingers curling around his wrist slightly. The look in his eyes said everything.

Harvey nodded slightly and sat down on the edge of the bed, inching his way across the mattress so there was plenty of room for both of them. He settled back against the pillows, still laying on top of the blankets and shifting a bit until he got comfortable. Mike was laying next to him silently, not speaking but watching every move he made. Harvey knew he needed someone there, some physical presence to cling to for a ounce of comfort through the night and he was happy to oblige if it would help Mike fall asleep again.

"Thank you," Mike mumbled next to him, his voice half hidden behind his hand. He was embarassed, hated that he needed someone to share a bed with him just to get past the nightmares but it couldn't be helped.

"Anytime." Harvey sounded comfortable and at ease with the situation and he sank down a bit further into the bed. "Get some sleep, kid. I'll be right here if you need me." Mike smiled softly and closed his eyes, falling into a safe, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Nggghhhh! Bromance! XD**


	9. Connections

**Hello all! I can't thank you all enough for the amazing reviews; you guys rock so hard! XD Okay so this ending may seem a bit abrupt and I honestly apologize for that. Classes started back up for me today and I'm taking 15 hours on top of working full time six days a week so my writing time has been cut by more than half O.o I still plan on writing (I love the fandom too much not to!) but it'll probably only be one-shots for while because I won't have time to update as regularly as I was =/ I'm so happy you guys liked this story though, you all honestly kept me going! Thank you so much! XD**

* * *

Mike was still asleep when Harvey woke up the next morning, his back turned to the older man and his breathing soft and even. He'd had a few more nightmares throughout the night but each time Harvey was there to reach out and offer what comfort he could whether it was physical or simply shushing him softly. Eventually, Mike fell into a dreamless sleep and slept peacefully through the rest of the night. Harvey hadn't slept that well, his mind never fully relaxing in case Mike fell into another nightmare, but he figured one sleepless night was worth it in the long run.

He slipped out of bed, grabbing a fresh change of clothes from the dresser before walking toward the bathroom. They weren't going into the office today so he didn't have to worry about putting on a suit but he still felt like he needed to get dressed before he got anything accomplished. He'd set up a meeting with Erikson for the next afternoon but the rest of the case was pretty rock solid. He had no intention of letting Mike leave the apartment for the rest of the weekend until he got completely caught up on all the sleep he'd foregone in order to redo all the files though.

He took a quick shower, dressing quietly and walking out into the living room. Mike was still asleep and he was hoping to keep it that way for as long as he could. He had some business to take care of anyway. He pulled out his laptop and sent a quick email to Donna, keeping her up to date with the latest Mike news. He knew that if he didn't contact her first there would be a series of angry emails in his inbox by noon. He sent the email and closed the laptop, pulling out his cell phone and scrolling through the list of numbers. He had a few calls to make before Mike woke up.

**OOOOO**

True to his word, Harvey kept Mike at his apartment for the rest of the weekend, also forcing him to go home early after the trial on Monday. Before he dismissed him, he handed him a small slip of paper with a woman's name, an address, and a phone number written across the top. Upon seeing his confused look, Harvey elaborated.

"She's an old client of mine; she deals primarily with PTSD and trauma victims. I want you to go talk to her about what happened." Before Mike could protest, Harvey held up his hand. "I don't want any excuses. You're not allowed to come back into work until you meet with her, got it?" The younger man floundered for words for a second but couldn't come up with a persuasive arguement so he reluctantly agreed to go see her the next morning.

Harvey smirked as Mike trudged out of the office, tossing a wink at Donna through the door as he left. They'd been in on it together, Donna moreso than Harvey, but he'd agreed nonetheless. He was more set on the other arrangements he'd made but having Mike meet with the psychologist would defintely help.

Later that week, after he'd had two appointments with the doctor, Mike returned to work. He walked into his cubicle, staggering a bit in shock at what awaited him in the chair. His messenger bag was sitting on the chair in front of his desk, his wallet resting on top of it. He didn't move for a long time, too stunned to say or do anything. Then, before he knew what he was doing, he'd turned on his heel and marched down the hall to Harvey's office. He didn't even bother to knock.

Harvey barely glanced up from the paperwork on his desk. "Hello Mike."

"How-? When did-? How did you ever-?" Mike sputtered, his mind still too rattled to form a coherent sentence at the moment.

Harvey just looked up at him placidly. "I have connections Mike, all I had to do was make a few calls." He wrote something in the margins of the file he was working on. "I couldn't do anything about the bike, I think its been scrapped by now, but I've made arrangement for Ray to pick you up in the mornings anyway." His hand passed over a folder, shuffling some papers inside. "Oh, and those guys who mugged you were caught trying to sell your jacket. They're being held downtown but there's not a lawyer in the city who will represent them." Harvey looked up at him then, a dark glint in his eye that Mike had never seen before.

"But-...you just-..."

"I don't like when people threaten those close to me, Mike," Harvey answered cooly, smiling his trademark lawyer smile. "You've become pretty valuable to me recently and I'd hate for someone or something to take that away."

Mike opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and then closed it one more time before shaking his head slightly. "Thank you...I really don't know what to say just...thank you so much Harvey."

Harvey smiled and nodded. "Anytime kid."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Thanks guys! :D**


End file.
